


部队新来的骑士是个Omega

by Rinyuuno



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyuuno/pseuds/Rinyuuno
Kudos: 1





	部队新来的骑士是个Omega

《固定队新来的骑士是个Omega》  
又名《单手剑和双手剑的双向暗恋》  
一  
武士：[我想把我的骑士朋友拉进固定队里。]

“老大，我想给咱固定队介绍个骑士。”武士在白魔面前蹦跶，像极了被失手打出去的天下五剑，上下左右中五个方向。  
白魔蘸着清水擦拭自己的法杖问：“手法如何？”  
“杠杠的，血厚又耐揍，曾经单独和Boss对砍，Boss剩血皮了，他还活蹦乱跳的。”武士吹嘘。  
“那我去见一见，”白魔一把将毛巾扔回水里，“他在哪儿？”  
“部队会客厅里呢，我今天去黄金港采购材料，顺便也把他带回来了。”武士答道。  
“成。”  
白魔话音刚落，另一个声音就响了起来，“老大不好了，有人来砸场子了。”诗人正唱着加速歌冲过来。  
“怎么回事？”白魔转过身问。  
诗人跑到两人面前才停下，气喘吁吁地说：“不知道……哪来了一个Omega，长得俊，又是骑士……队里其他几个人就……就……”  
“就怎么了，你倒是快说啊！”武士急了。  
诗人又深吸了一口气，这才把话说清楚，“龙骑，召唤，他们就忍不住调戏了几句，结果……这骑士虽然脸上笑眯眯的，腿下功夫却很厉害，一个人把所有人全给踢趴下了，我见势不妙就逃出来报信，走的时候龙骑还在客厅的吊扇上挂着呢。”  
“活该，”武士吐了口唾沫，也不知道是在喷谁。白魔意味深长地看了他一眼，又看向诗人，安慰道：“你都能跑到这里来，能有什么事儿，走，回去看看。”

二  
白魔：[这个骑士真好看，我都要动心了。]  
武士：[队长，你发到部队的贝里了，你CP还在呢。]

三人推开部队大门，骑士正笔直地站在正中央，睥睨着周遭的一切，除了在沙发上喊疼的龙骑、召唤。队里的学者正借助小仙女的帮助手忙脚乱地治疗，白魔看两人伤得不重，便不动声色地将视线集中到骑士身上，仔细打量他。  
骑士是个高大的龙男，修长的身材十分匀称，从厚重的骑士铠甲露出来的脖颈里，能看到他的白色皮肤和浅色的鳞片，大盾则被他固定在背后，从肩头的一角能够看到经历过疯狂战斗的磨损痕迹。头上的一对锋利的龙角被保养得光鲜亮丽，棱角分明的脸看起来却有些温柔，根本不像是会和Boss对砍的那种战斗狂，不过，上一个抱着这种想法的人正在旁边哭呢，咳，是两个。  
白魔还有一个问题，他扭头问武士，“他作为一个Omega，真的能够胜任坦克的位置吗？”  
武士答道：“放心吧，骑士有十分丰富的战斗经验，连绝巴哈这样的高难度副本都通关了，那时他的队友还都是Alpha。还有，你把信息素收起来吧，这对他没用，就这点信息素就能让他发情的话，他早就不知道被哪个管不住自己的Alpha给标记了。”  
“我这不是以防万一吗？”白魔收起了自己的信息素，他看着那张毫无笑意的脸，发现自己身上某处竟然站立起来了，只得尴尬地咳嗽一声，对骑士展现出友好的笑容，“欢迎欢迎，那几个小子不识好歹，多亏了你帮忙教训。不过，在组成固定队以前，咱们还是找个时间刷下讨伐，如果对彼此满意，再商讨组队的事行吗？”  
骑士点点头，“行，既然没事，我就先走了。”  
清冷的声音让白魔觉得无比舒服，不过还没享受一秒钟，骑士早已大步出了门，武士赶紧跟出去。  
“你一来就这么凶，吓着他们怎么办？”  
骑士看到追来的人是武士，表情柔和了许多，不过武士还是能够依稀看到刚才的厌恶，“谁让他们都一个德行，见到Omega就乱喷射信息素……”  
武士没等他说完，赶紧打断，“姐妹，我不是这个意思，我想说的是，那一个队的Alpha，总有适合你的，要是你初次见面留下糟糕的印象，以后怎么办？你还嫁不嫁人了？”  
“滚。”  
部队大厅里，白魔心中计算得飞快，“新来的骑士还不知道能力如何，我们去讨伐须佐之男磨合一下，副本的容错率高，但十分考验两个坦克职业的配合以及对战斗时机的把握。”末了他又在固定队的通讯贝里问：“黑骑你没问题吧？”  
“好。”黑骑只回了一个字，估计这个战斗狂又在哪里撒欢儿打架，白魔又看了一眼旁边的几个DPS，心想估计又有好戏看了。

三  
黑骑：[这个骑士可真萌。]

在隐密的红玉海一角，甲人族的宝物库散发着可谓蓬勃的珠光宝气。只是，此时此刻虽然没有海风直接侵袭，这里却已经是巨浪滔天。混乱的以太形成了巨大的威压，在急速盘旋的气流和水流中间，隐约能看到巨大的蛮神须佐之男，他双手持阔剑，以劈裂空间的姿态往下斩。  
黑骑头顶着来自上方凌厉的剑气，似乎豪神要一剑劈开自己的头盖骨，但他作为主坦，不得不用双手把惯用的巨剑举过头顶，准备迎接毁天灭地的一击。  
圣洁的幻光与青色的波纹一同落到黑骑身上，青色的波纹他熟悉，是小仙女的技能，而圣洁的幻光，像是锁链一般连在新来的骑士身上。黑骑在接剑的空当看往幻光的另一头，白色的骑士正抵挡着从海面来的余波，顺手救下来不及反应的龙骑，步法凌厉，动作干脆，黑骑便不再关心其他，将全部精力用来接须佐之男的重剑。  
“铛……”金属碰撞的声音从两把阔剑的交接处传来，阵阵余波贯入耳中，黑骑觉得全身的血液都一齐翻涌上来。上位神明的神力将凡人工匠打造的铠甲撞得稀烂，没等他站稳脚跟，须佐之男变了手势，反手顺势又砍下来一刀，战斗场的变数突然，白魔和学者都没及时反应过来，恰在此时，骑士却一把撞开了黑骑，拉开修长的双腿呈弓状，迅速地下压身形，将浑身力量集中在腰身和左臂，举起大盾硬是接下了须佐之男的二次重击。  
“漂亮！”白魔出声赞叹，一手将治疗的以太扔向两人，黑骑迅速爬起来，整顿身形以后接任骑士的工作，将海面的冲击一一阻挡下来。  
“哈哈哈哈，很久没打斗得这么开心了。”性格捉摸不定的神明开口，白魔根据经验也知道，这次讨伐算是成功了。

初战告捷，众人打得比平时累了一些，却都感到十分痛快。黑骑看向骑士，骑士的铠甲已经变得破破烂烂，七零八落地挂在身上，而自己也同样如此，这神明的威压不比寻常的刀剑，对装备的损耗是实打实的，即使如此，骑士脸上也没有疲惫的神态，依旧是不苟言笑的样子。白魔将骑士的表情看在眼里，在战斗后，诸位Alpha多多少少都不能控制自己的信息素，普通的Omega在这充斥着信息素的环境里估计已经发情了，但骑士却半点儿事都没有，他便开口道：“第一次战斗能配合成这样，两个坦克真是太优秀了，我决定，让骑士加入我们的固定队，你们同意吗？”  
众人纷纷表示同意，武士凑过去搂住骑士的脖子，说：“表现不错嘛。”而骑士只是轻轻回击了一拳，笑笑没有说话。  
白魔发出指示：“那现在都回部队，我帮你们处理下，顺便商讨一下挑战零式的细节。” 

一行人便回到部队房屋聚在大厅里，白魔拿出绷带和各种药瓶，给倒在沙发上的众人清洁伤口。骑士本想推脱单独离开，可却被武士硬拽了过来，理由是一起留在部队商量一下明天的攻略。所以骑士只得挑了个远离其他人的角落，准备自己给自己上药处理。  
旁边坐着一队光膀子的Alpha，再没反应那就不是Omega了。  
骑士把铠甲脱下来放到一边，身上只剩下灰扑扑的衬衣，血渍从破烂的伤口渗出来，已经把衬衣染通红了大半。黑骑手中拿着干净的换洗衣服走过来，担心地问他，“你没事吧？这么多血，我去让白魔过来。”  
“没事，”骑士掏出一块干净的白布咬住，径自剥开身上的衬衣，伤口崩开又渗出血来。黑骑眼见着他脖子上的青筋立了起来，脸色也刷地一下就白了。“还说没事，”黑骑赶紧扔下手中的衣物帮忙，却被武士抢了先。  
武士挤到骑士身边大叫，“我的乖乖，强忍着干嘛，叫我一声好哥哥我来帮你弄嘛。你看这伤口，哎呦，都裂开了，心疼死我了。”嘴上说着，手上功夫却没停着，武士手上翻弄着，又是清洁，又是上药，熟练得不行。  
骑士硬提着一口气，说：“你哪次没占我便宜，把你的手从我鳞片上拿开。”顺便拍掉了趁着上药偷摸鳞片的手。  
“你这鳞片这么好看，手感又好，我怎么舍得不摸呢？”武士又麻利地拿起其他的药水往上涂，“何况，我帮你上药，总得讨点上药的手续费吧。”  
“我自己来，”骑士换上了皮笑肉不笑的笑容，武士这才赶紧止住小动作，专心上药。享受着被人照顾的骑士不由得闭上了眼睛，视觉封闭，其他感官变得更加清晰，他这才注意到空气中淡淡的信息素的味道，和武士的不一样，却又像是凑在鼻尖，是黑骑！  
整个放松闭眼的时间也只有一秒钟，他猛地睁开眼睛，黑骑正关心地将视线集中在伤口上，见骑士看过来，便转移视线，和骑士的对上了。他开口说：“你很强嘛，骑士，战斗意识也好，刚才要不是你，我估计要被须佐之男一剑给劈开了。”  
“你也不差，也谢谢你的保护，我们扯平了。”骑士回答。  
黑骑哈哈大笑，心想，不愧是坚守初心的高贵骑士，但骑士却扭过头，面色泛红，不再看他，黑骑以为是自己失态，赶忙止住笑声。但骑士扭头的原因并不是这个。

同样是有着丰富的战斗经验，在各种艰难的场合中经历过拼杀，黑骑脱掉盔甲后露出来的身材十分迷人。不知是天生的还是后天的战斗环境的影响，他的皮肤黝黑，在头顶灯光的映射下，看起来饱满又富有光泽，因为包扎用到的白色绷带堪堪绕过肩胛骨，露出他一半的胸肌和大片的腹肌，随着呼吸而微微震颤，即使没有信息素影响也足够让一个Omega沦陷其中了。  
骑士觉得自己的状态好像有些不受控制，气息也有些不稳，关切的武士赶紧问：“我用错药了吗？你哪里不舒服？”  
骑士赶紧深吸一口气，半晌才长舒出来，“我没事，处理好了吗？”  
武士抱着他转过来又转回去，从头到尾仔细检查了一遍，“除了我没有看到的你下面，到处都看过了，应该没事了，等下再让白魔检查一下，如果你不想让别人来的话，等下我们回房间深入地检查检查也是可以的。”  
“好啊。”骑士又皮笑肉不笑地答应了，武士赶紧退开，争辩到：“我开玩笑的。”  
骑士轻轻“哼”了一下，说：“我想也是。”  
黑骑把一切看在眼里，他只感觉心里某个地方痒痒的，身上也是。

四  
[黑骑：来几个僚机，帮我攻略他！]

白魔处理完诗人等人的伤后也靠了过来，将黑骑和骑士对比着检查了一遍，才说：“你俩身上的伤没事了，只是装备被豪神的剑气完全给摧毁得不成样子，你俩是打算拿去修还是再置办一身？”  
黑骑开口说：“哪样我都无所谓，反正部队里的工匠手艺一流，肯定能把那身装备修好，如果买新装备的话，队长我可以报销吗？”  
白魔赶紧表示， “修就行了，只是讨伐的时间又得延迟了，”他低头思索了一下，当即拍板，“反正修装备还要花时间，更何况是最重要的两名坦克的装备，要是你俩的装备没有调整到最好，肯定出事，要不今晚咱们去海都聚个餐，也算是给骑士接个风。你觉得呢？”白魔扭头看向黑骑，黑骑赶紧点头同意。白魔又看向骑士，不得不说，骑士白色的上身配上漂亮的脸蛋，只会让人产生龌龊的想法，更遑论“战损”的模样搭配缠绕在身上的绷带，连白魔都只觉得自己下流，可某位仁兄在旁边虎视眈眈，他也只能避其锋芒，打起掩护来。  
骑士看了旁边的武士一眼，武士的表情只是很期待他答应，不像是有什么小阴谋，便点头应承下来。黑骑递上来一套干净的衣服，对骑士说。  
“咱俩的体型差不多，你应该也能穿得了我的衣服，你等下直接换上，我们直接去饭馆。”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”骑士露出温柔的笑容，浑然不知自己在撩拨黑骑的兽欲。

五  
[黑骑：你们觉得灌醉酒强上他，怎么样？]  
[武士：！！！（记笔记）]  
[龙骑：！（警觉）]

一年四季，海都上通宵达旦、灯火通明，底层的港口等待着不知何时会入港的货船。时值降神节，到处张灯结彩，欢迎着东方来的习俗，也让艾欧泽亚的居民和冒险者体验了一番异国的氛围。一层和二层则环绕着各具特色的商店，黑骑路过时借故离开闯入了一家商店，半晌才满意地出来。白魔则带着众人去了常去的酒吧，单独开了个小包间。  
“让我们再次为骑士的加入，干杯！”白魔等黑骑入席后，举起酒杯开头，其他几人也立即附和。  
“干杯。”  
一群队友很快就喝开了，来自东方的老白干后劲儿十足，当下却都不觉得自己喝醉了，连刻意控制自己少喝酒的骑士都已经面色酡红，却还是忍不住再想喝上两口，黑骑边喝边偷瞄着骑士身上露出来的大片绯红的皮肤，想着自己身上带来的某种物件，套在他身上肯定很好看，立时就硬了。  
为了排遣尴尬，黑骑站起来，绕过骑士的背后，走到背靠窗户的高台上，开口说：“今天大家聚在一起喝酒，我就来唱首歌，给大伙儿助助兴。”  
“好！”龙骑在下面干吼了一嗓子，没引起黑骑的注意，倒是让武士开始黑化了。  
黑骑当然不会看别人，时不时的环顾四周，却忍不住在骑士身上多停留了一会儿，趁着酒兴与歌词，干脆就拿起酒瓶朝骑士发起攻势。

“Ich schenk dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,”（来来来~想喝酒就和我跳舞来）  
“wenn du tanzt mit mir, dan komm ich zu dir,”（你若和我跳舞来，我就让你喝痛快）  
但骑士很显然醉得不行，不理会他也没有起来跳舞的想法，要不是黑骑的动作夸张又好笑，骑士甚至不会有什么反应。武士和白魔在旁边看得明白，不得不想点其他的想法助攻。  
白魔颤颤巍巍地站起来，说：“大家酒都喝得差不多了，该回去了。”  
武士一把揽住要试图站起来结果要摔倒的龙骑，“是啊，龙骑不能喝酒，非要喝那么多，不趁现在带回去，晚点儿就更没办法了。”  
武士本想扶住龙骑后给黑骑使眼色，结果龙骑实在醉得厉害，还没等武士站稳，就直接把武士给压倒在地上，感受着龙骑匀称又暧昧的呼吸，他想赖在这里的念头几乎要压过所有的理智。  
白魔看了一眼酒局，初尝白干的诗人、学者和召唤已经喝趴下了，根本帮不上忙，骑士正拿起酒瓶往嘴里灌，什么也顾不得。平时酒量很好，现在不知道醉没醉的黑骑侧坐在骑士身边，两手扶住酒瓶子就那么炽热地盯着骑士，可惜双眼微醺，神色朦胧，不得不时刻摆起头让自己保持清醒。  
“可怜虫。”白魔在心里叹了口气，说道：“还没动的就扶着不能动的，咱们一起回去。骑士这么晚了就回去我们部队吧，顺便帮忙把黑骑搬回去，他那大个儿，我们这儿谁也搬不动。”  
话音刚落，黑骑立刻倒在桌上，骑士拿起酒瓶，确认了几次酒瓶都空了以后，才用醉醺醺的眼神看着黑骑，把手伸了过去，当然，最后到底是谁把谁给弄到部队房屋的，只有夜晚不曾停歇的烟花知道了。

六  
[诗人：大早上的孤A寡O在浴室里脱光衣服不害臊吗？]  
[白魔：谁帮谁脱的？]  
[诗人：不知道，我进去的时候就那样了。]  
[黑骑：诗人你乱说。]  
[武士：啧]  
[召唤：啧]  
[龙骑：啧]  
[学者：啧]

宿醉之后，骑士只觉得自己头很疼，像是被什么给压着，他睁开发痒的眼睛，才看到自己睡在一张大床上，黢黑的手臂正压在自己身上，而自己身上……  
！  
“这是穿的什么啊，谁给我换的！”骑士懵了，一件来自东方的红色亵衣正穿在自己身上，堪堪遮住重要的部位，鲜红的丝带在关键的部位打上结，不少地方还有着明显不属于伤口的深红色印记，“这怎么回事？”  
恼怒的骑士甩开压在身上的手臂，翻身下床，在地上找到了看起来是自己昨天换上的衣服换上，好在裤子没被脱掉，饶是这样，旁边镜子里他的模样也足够让他羞愤了。他回头看了看还在熟睡的黑骑，气得牙痒痒，最后还是没动手揍他，就这样走出了房间。

黑骑早就醒了，只是贪婪地趴在骑士身上闻他淡淡的信息素，从骑士起来后的动作也知道他心里是多愤怒，索性装睡不醒，等他出门了才捡起被骑士扔掉的亵衣，贪婪地闻着上面的味道，像个傻子般偷笑。  
见骑士一直没回来，黑骑便也翻身爬起来，出门一看，大厅里根本没人，估计都还在各自的屋里睡着，他又找了一圈，没见着骑士心中有些懊恼，但也明白这事儿急不来，便直接钻进了浴室。  
浴室里安安静静的，隔断浴缸和喷头的门帘拉开一半，朦胧的蒸汽混合着沐浴精油的味道直往鼻孔里钻，也把镶着银饰的大浴镜给弄得模糊一片。黑骑见浴室里没人，便窸窸窣窣地脱下身上的衣服，扔到装衣服的篮子里，里面正放着自己拿给骑士穿的衣服，不过他以为是自己的就没放在心上，随即他又拆掉身上的绷带检查伤口。他没有说错，白魔的治疗术是一流的，昨天大战受的伤已经全好了，疤都没留下，只是宿醉还让他有些头疼，他便像平时那样打开喷头，给自己冲个澡，顺便洗洗身上的酒味。  
想到早上发生的小剧场，黑骑哼起了轻快的恋歌，虽然是昨天才第一次见到骑士，但直觉告诉他，骑士就是他注定的Omega，好看的脸庞又有着结实的身材，战斗技术一流，上了战场就是互相扶持的战友，上了床就是下不来床的……嘿嘿，他开始不自觉的憨笑，低头看了看自己已经有了反应的阳物，索性关了热水，借着精油，回忆着早晨的感受，就肆意地玩弄起来。  
空气里的信息素浓郁了不少，带着求偶的爱欲和些许的淫欲，让缩在浴缸后的骑士也起了反应。本来，他只想在起床后好好泡泡，洗去身上的这些乱七八糟的痕迹，后来因为太舒服了就干脆泡在浴缸里养神，谁知道外边进来个人，边洗澡边自渎，让他十分尴尬，要命的是，这反应让自己没法自控。  
烧灼的信息素从鼻孔钻入身体，引发了身体上的酥痒，或许是白干的催化，一向不受信息素影响的骑士也感受到了异样，他不由得伸出手，探向自己的花穴，那里在期待着什么，比如，早上不小心看到的黑骑阳物顶起来的形状，肯定很粗很大……连他自己都不明白为什么会想到黑骑。  
帘子里和帘子外，两个人互相都不知道，却都靠想着对方来意淫。  
不知过了多久，黑骑听到门帘后的水声，猛地吃了一惊，想到刚才的衣服，一下子就清醒了，他很想进去看一看昨晚没看够的骑士的身体，但还是忍住了，骑士没发作，他也算是正人君子，只好放下撸动手中的硬物，默默打开了冷水，鼻血当然少不了了。

“哟，你已经起来了，”不知过了多久，有人推门而入，吓得骑士一哆嗦，那人又开口道，“你的家伙不小嘛，快赶上我的了。”  
是召唤，骑士暗自祈祷自己别被发现了，黑骑挑衅地说道：“现在就比比，谁的大？”  
“不了，不了，我现在头还疼着呢？你肯定也是，我不能胜之不武。”召唤打了个哈哈，往里面的浴缸走去。  
“别……”黑骑慢了一点，骑士却已经噼里啪啦把能砸的全砸到召唤头上了，召唤吃痛，抱着头就退了回来。  
“谁……谁在那里，嘶……”  
“是我，骑士。”骑士的声音不稳，也不知是因为情欲还是被吓的，召唤赶紧说道：“对不住，对不住，我不知道你在里边，”他立刻反应过来，“不对啊，你俩光着身体躲在浴室里……”  
“我们什么也没发生，”骑士裹着浴巾走了出来，又看了眼黑骑，说：“对吧，黑骑。”  
黑骑嘴上说着“是是是，什么也没发生。”眼里却把骑士的小腿和干净的双脚也刻在了眼睛里。  
骑士直接走了出去，留下召唤和黑骑在原地，于是，固定队的通讯贝里瞬间就炸了。  
[召唤：爆料，黑骑和骑士大早上的一起在浴室里洗澡！]  
[诗人：大早上的孤A寡O在浴室里脱光衣服不害臊吗？]  
……

七  
[黑骑：今天骑士不在家，我好想他。]  
[众：（举火把）……]  
[骑士：我就在院子里。]

那是很久以后的事了，久到两人对彼此的信息素都无比的熟悉，久到固定队的队友都忘了在泰坦面前能丝毫不改颜色的骑士是个Omega。  
讨伐泰坦结束后，黑骑和骑士一起回到私人房屋，在完成标记以后，两人将床上的“蓝色生死恋”发挥到极致，以至于被部队里的其他人抱怨半夜太吵了，不得已只能单独买了一栋小房子。  
进门连盔甲还没脱下来，黑骑便把骑士按在门上，两条手臂穿过骑士的腋下，问：“刚才我不用你救，根据我的经验，泰坦的那一拳只会砸在我的脚下，我可以在那一秒攻击来稳住仇恨，你只用随意的输出就可以了。”  
“可那一下，要不是我拉……”骑士的话说到一半，黑骑就吻了上去，摆开的口型刚好可以让黑骑将舌尖探入骑士的口腔，浅色的舌头让人想起夏日冰饮的气泡，所以精灵黑骑最喜欢的动作就是讲骑士抱住，只是亲吻。  
情欲让鼻息也变得灼热起来，互相喷在对方的脸上，连自己都能感受到，黑骑认真地注视着骑士，骑士也深情地看着他。黑骑找到骑士温柔瞳孔里的自己的倒映，看着他扑腾闪烁的眉眼，不由得加重了嘴上的力道。津液的润滑让舌头缠绕的动作变得更为流畅，骑士奋力开合着自己的下颌，接纳着黑骑的每一次攻击，直到嘴巴开始发酸，黑骑才将舌头退出来。  
骑士不由得开始挑衅，嘴角微微上翘，“这么快就完事儿了？”  
黑骑伸手捏住骑士颈后发热的腺体，“小骚货，等下有你受的。”  
骑士牵引着自己的龙尾巴缠住黑骑的大腿根，细细摩挲着，冰凉的触感却惹得黑骑加快了手上的动作，他熟练地剥开骑士身上的铠甲，露出白龙光洁的身体和坚硬的鳞片，他亲了一口白龙的腹肌，催促他：“去浴室等我。”  
黑骑大大咧咧的晃着身下的阳物走到骑士身后，温热的液体从喷头洒下来，打湿了两人的头发，骑士将黑骑的头发往后拨，直接亲住了他的下嘴唇，黑骑浅笑着回应，双手环住骑士，抚摸着他背后的鳞片。  
骑士在黑骑的下唇上咬了很久才停下来，说：“刚才我好怕，要是你被泰坦推下去，我……”  
黑骑认真地看着他，眼神里尽是柔和的爱意，“我不会的，以后我也不会再做危险的事了，但我始终会把至黑之夜你放在第一位，我爱你。”黑骑从骑士的下巴往下，在喉结和锁骨处停留，感受到骑士侧脸的鳞片，便用头轻轻地去磨蹭，“别担心了，好不好？我错了。”  
“嗯。”骑士无可奈何地答应。  
听到骑士的话，黑骑立刻换成另一幅面孔，声音里也变得高昂起来，“那我们来做些好玩的事吧，我硬了，我来看看你下面湿没湿？”  
“住手。”骑士惊呼，但黑骑哪里会管那么多。  
“嘴上说住手，但你下面已经湿漉漉一片了哦，你现在都变得这么淫荡了啊，我才亲了你几下，你就变成这样了，你不就是个天生的小骚货吗？你看，你的花穴在吸我的手指呢，呵呵。”  
骑士的脸上已经是绯红一片，已经被黑骑的骚话说得抬不起头来，黑骑便示意他转过去，趴在他耳边吹气，“放轻松，我会让你爽的。”  
不用太多的前戏，黑骑扶着自己的阳物，对准骑士的花穴，慢慢地探了进去，“你知道的，我最喜欢的就是看你的小嘴吃下我的阳物，不管是你上面的，还是下面的。”  
骑士只想把自己埋进浴室的墙壁里，但无奈身后的小穴却不要钱一般分泌着香甜的黏液来招待侵入的肉棒。黑骑的每一次抽插都会带起白浊的黏液，沾在深色的阳物上更是十分的显眼，精灵露出满意的笑容，“这么热情的招待，我就不客气了。”他环住骑士的腰，用力的侵犯着，不管什么“九浅一深”的技法，也不管什么“二道门”的刺激，两人都深知，这最简单的动作就足以将两人带到高潮。  
每一次深入都用尽了精灵的全力，在浴室这个环境里，他的身上甚至出现了薄汗，也不知道是不是水蒸气在皮肤上凝结了，但凭着他的用力程度，应该只会是汗液，此刻他就是没有毛的野兽，要把身上体内所有的欲望发泄在面前的白色肉体里。  
白龙因为恪守骑士的尊严，一直没有对骚话做出反应，但在这样的冲撞里，也不得不松口。“嗯……嗯……呃……啊……受不了了……太快了……”  
黑骑十分满足，变换姿势趴在骑士的背后，身下浅浅的抽插着，身上则倚在骑士的身后，胸口紧贴着他的脊背，感受鳞片的特殊触感。  
“太快了吗？啊？”说完，他重重一顶。  
“那我慢一点，”黑骑放慢速度，让肉棒的顶端在骑士的肠壁慢慢研磨。“这么慢的话，能让你感受到老公的肉棒有多粗多大吗？啊？”  
酥痒的感觉从交合处传来，骑士觉得自己要疯了，他当然知道那玩意儿是啥样的，但黑骑就爱在这种时候玩弄他，他还不能还嘴，真是身心的双重折磨。  
“爽到说不出话了吗？”黑骑停下抽插，“你没反应的话老公也不想继续干你了哦。”  
骑士当然想要，要得紧，甚至感到背后又吐了一波蜜水，要不是那根东西堵着，甚至能把整个浴室给淹了。黑骑也感受到自己肉棒的顶端被香甜的蜜液所包围，深知骑士内心的煎熬，便继续调戏他，“你的花穴都比你诚实，老公就当你想要，我继续了哦。”  
黑骑借着蜜液发起了又一波进攻，操得一次比一次深入，很快便冲破了骑士的二道门，听到身体交接处的响声，两人都不由得起了反应，骑士的身体变得绯红，黑骑喜上心头，一不留神便泄了出来，将自己的浊液注入了生殖腔。骑士酥软的身体感受着体内一波又一波的热浪，直接向后往黑骑身上倒去。黑骑这才看到骑士迷离的神色，虽然和平时做完以后并无不同，但此刻看起来仍旧十分吸引人。  
“我爱你。”黑骑在骑士的额头落下轻轻一吻，骑士卷起自己的尾巴，缠绕到黑骑的腰上。  
——TBC


End file.
